


everything could go wrong (but we're so happy)

by walshisaweedbrain



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Skinny Dipping, a moment of quiet because they deserved it, just a missing moment between them, shark attack? what shark attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshisaweedbrain/pseuds/walshisaweedbrain
Summary: “It might not be the ideal situation, with plane crashing and getting stranded y’know, but I’m glad to be here with you.”Shelby diverted her eyes from the horizon to cast Toni an amused glance, “Only a week ago you wouldn’t have said those words even under torture.”Toni chuckled and lowered her gaze for a moment, “True but- I guess things change,” she stared at Shelby’s light eyes again, in the sun she looked almost ethereal, “sometimes for the better.”Shelby’s expression softened impossibly and she reclaimed Toni’s lips for a brief but heartfelt kiss.“Yeah, sometimes they do.”
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 24
Kudos: 457





	everything could go wrong (but we're so happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Just a lil flashfic without pretense. I would've loved to have a few more soft moments between them and if I have to resort to writing them, that I will do.
> 
> \- I don't own the characters or the show  
> \- This is just a work of fiction  
> -There is no intention to damage or offend anyone with this work
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it and catch you downstairs!

Shelby shook her by the shoulder, “Toni.” she whispered in the dark, but there was no movement. 

“Toni?” she tried again, this time receiving a mumble back and a turn of the head. 

To the third shake, Toni opened her eyes panicked, “What’s happening? What’s wrong?”

Shelby only offered a gentle smile, the moonlight was casting a deep blue shadow on her face.

“Nothing’s wrong, just- come with me.”

Toni frowned and rubbed at her eyes, concealing a yawn, “Are you okay?”

Shelby got up and stretched a hand, “Yes, I wanted to show you something.” 

Toni grabbed the hand and pulled herself up, glancing at the other girls to make sure they were not alerting anyone else. She followed Shelby in silence, fingers slotting together easily, looking around half confused and half curious, but willing her question to rest until the time was right. 

Once they were far enough from camp, Shelby looked back at Toni and tugged her closer to kiss her chastely on the mouth. 

Toni cracked a smile and sneaked a hand around Shelby’s waist, kissing her back a bit longer. Shelby brushed the tip of her nose against Toni’s before stepping back, out of her personal space, without leaving her hand.

“Okay… not that I am complaining, but what is going on?” Toni’s voice was calm but cautious.

Shelby lowered her head, “You’re gonna think it’s silly.” 

Toni squeezed Shelby’s hand and lifted her chin with the tip of her finger, smiling encouragingly, “I won’t, I promise- I mean, we’re already awake, so might as well let out what’s in your head.”

Shelby searched Toni’s eyes, squinting to see past the darkness of the late night. Even if she couldn’t fully see the other girl, she could still feel the warm gaze on her.

“I never really went skinny dipping.” 

Toni blinked, waiting for the next line that never came.

Shelby pursed her lips and sighed, “See? I told you it was silly, let’s just go ba-”

“Hey, no, no, it’s fine Shelby. I just didn’t expect that.”

Shelby shifted her weight from one leg to the other, “I guess I never really- I figured it was intimate and I didn’t feel sharing that moment with anyone else before.”

Toni smiled again understandingly and stepped closer to her, “Would you like to do it? Sharing it with me?”

Shelby stared back and swallowed, nodding slowly but surely. Toni, reassured by the approval, gently grabbed her waist again and pulled her closer until their foreheads touched. 

“May I?” she whispered, the tip of her fingers slipping under the hem of Shelby’s yellow top.

Shelby closed her eyes and stole another peck from Toni’s mouth, “Yes.” 

Toni raised the shirt over Shelby’s head, discarding it on the cool dry sand and only then took off her own black tank top. 

It seemed like the first time they had been truly together, at opposite roles.

Toni leaned forward to place a few open mouthed kisses on Shelby’s neck and shoulder and caressed her arms up and down. 

“You look nervous, are you scared?”

Shelby threw a quick glance at the black and undefined mass of water, the waves crashing relentlessly and lapping at the stretch of beach around them.

“No,” she replied hooking her thumbs inside the waistband of her shorts to pull them down, “not with you.” 

Toni breathed a laugh and stepped back just enough to get rid of her own clothes.

Traces of moonlight were the only thing illuminating their path, Shelby could make out the shape and curves of Toni’s body as they ventured inside the water. She felt the water tickling her ankles and then knees and when Toni squeezed her hand, Shelby found her warm eyes already on her.

In a sudden rush of excitement, Shelby splashed Toni and the brunette jumped back at the unexpected impact. It was random, Shelby realized, but Toni chuckled and splashed back, dissipating Shelby’s fears.

Away from camp, they didn’t mind being loud and kept covering each other in water until they were both fully drenched.

Toni tripped into a wave and crashed onto Shelby’s, sending the other girl into another fit of laughter, which only dimmed when she realized how close they were again and how effortlessly their bodies were fitting together. 

“Hey you.” Toni called in a low voice, her breath mingling with Shelby’s.

“Hey back.” 

“This is nice, isn’t it?”

Shelby mumbled a yes, then clasped both hands around Toni’s neck and threw her head back in pleasure. A sharp intake of breath pierced the quiet when Toni dipped forward to nip at Shelby’s neck.

The blonde scratched Toni’s nape when a swipe of tongue soothed the bite. Toni chuckled against Shelby’s skin and brushed her nose against her cheek. 

“Are you sure everything is okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Toni shrugged, her shoulders catching the cool breeze of the late night.

“I don’t know. I didn’t expect to be wakened up and get asked to go skinny dipping, so I’m going out on a limb and assume that something is still running inside your head?”

There was no accusation in the tone and Toni remained calm, something that Shelby had still yet to fully adjust to.

The change still left her reeling but grounded at the same time. Toni was there with her and she was in it with her.

Shelby smiled nervously and resumed her gentle caresses at the nape of Toni’s neck. 

“Fatin knows about us.”

Toni frowned in confusion, “You told her?”

“No- not really… she said-” Shelby laughed at the memory, “she said she could pick up sexual tension.”

At that, Toni scoffed amusedly too, “Okay, she might have a point.” she paused for a moment, “Are you worried she’s gonna tell the others?”

“No, she won’t,” Shelby shook her head, “but see I- I can’t really find it in me to care about it. It’s just like something suddenly snapped inside me… you were right, the worse has already happened and I know I have a lot of figuring out to do on my part, but I just don’t care Toni.”

Shelby’s green eyes bore into Toni’s dark ones, “For once in my life I feel like I know exactly what I want, and what I want is not blurry or out of reach anymore.”

Toni licked her lips and let her hands wander from stroking Shelby’s hips to the shape of her arms until she reached her face, thumbs softly wiping away the few tears falling from Shelby’s eyes. 

“If you don’t care, then I don’t either. I’m in this with you.”

Shelby’s lower lip quivered, “And if it goes all wrong?”

Toni caressed her cheeks and gently bumped their foreheads together, “And if doesn’t?”

Shelby pulled Toni’s forward and met her lips in a searing kiss, moaning against her mouth when Toni’s tongue swiftly met hers. She scratched at the base of Toni’s neck again and their bodies flushed together. 

It was strange and thrilling at the same time, the feeling of knowing Toni so well after such a short time. 

Shelby didn’t kid herself, she knew there was still so much more to talk about, so many masks to unveil and hard conversations to have — but something else, a bond, something more visceral had been forming between them since their unfortunate landing on the island. 

Something was uniting all eight of them now, of course; sharing such an experience would leave its mark for sure. But with Toni — _God, that was different._

The same Toni who had no intention to make Shelby’s life easier at first now was the only one able to make her see so clearly what she wanted and who she was.

Toni who had so much to figure out for herself already and was now holding onto Shelby for dear life, trusting her, pushing her just enough to give her the freedom she so much needed. 

They were both shaking off the chains that held them back so tightly before and there was no turning back to what it was. None of them wanted it.

When Shelby’s forehead dropped onto Toni’s shoulder, her quick breaths warming up the freckled skin, Toni held her close, leaving a few kisses on the inches of skin she could reach. 

They came out of the water in silence, only exchanging a few smiles. There was no need for words, their looks sufficed.

Shelby grabbed one of the towels she had borrowed from the camp and quickly dried herself up before passing it to Toni. 

By the time they had both put their clothes back on, the sky was changing to a lighter blue, the first streaks of dawn approaching at the horizon. 

Toni joined Shelby at the shore and let their fingers intertwine together.

“Would you like to stay a little longer?”

Shelby nodded, “We cannot waste such a beautiful gift.” 

Toni only smiled and guided her further away, sitting down with her back against a rock and made space between her legs for Shelby. When the blonde pressed her back against Toni’s chest, Toni circled her waist to keep her close and warm. 

Dawn approached silently and the first pale rays of sun crept along the beach. 

Toni nudged at Shelby’s cheek with the tip of her nose and left a kiss on the soft, reddening skin. 

“It might not be the ideal situation, with plane crashing and getting stranded y’know, but I’m glad to be here with you.” 

Shelby diverted her eyes from the horizon to cast Toni an amused glance, “Only a week ago you wouldn’t have said those words even under torture.”

Toni chuckled and lowered her gaze for a moment, “True but- I guess things change,” she stared at Shelby’s light eyes again, in the sun she looked almost ethereal, “sometimes for the better.”

Shelby’s expression softened impossibly and she reclaimed Toni’s lips for a brief but heartfelt kiss.

“Yeah, sometimes they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached here, I thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope it was time well spent <3
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
